


I am Iron Man

by lancelot2point0



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Tony-centric, and wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelot2point0/pseuds/lancelot2point0
Summary: Endgame Fix it Fic Tony centric with all my other babies coming in Lots of fluff and angst and recovering I'll try and update at least once per week





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Stark! I'm sorry..."

Tony blinks, he wants to tell Peter its okay, but he can't seem to form the words.

"Tony"

It's Pepper

"We'll be alright, you can rest now"

She smiles at him. Gods , he loves that smile - he loves her and Morgan. He closes his eyes.

-ooooo-

"Daddy"

"Shh, he's sleeping. We should probably go back now.."

"But I wanna stay with Daddy"

"I know... But Mrs. Stark would kill me if she knew I brought you down here.."

Tony tries to open his eyes, those voices sound familiar. He could place them if only that incessant beeping would stop. He tries to lift his arm but it feels like lead, he can't move it. The beeping increases. It's louder now. More annoying and Tony clenched his jaw. The voices stop.

"Daddy!"

He knows that voice. He has got to open his eyes. The beeping seems even louder now.

"Oh my god. Mr. Stark!" It's the kid, he sounds stressed.

"DADDY!" That's his kid, she sounds near frantic.

"Morgs don't yell. Oh my god Mr. Stark Iamgonnabeinso much trouble. Mrs. Stark is..."

Tony focusus on Peter's face as he manages to open his eyes and hears the kid's frantic monologue die off.

"Hey kid", at least that's what he means to say. What comes out is more like a groan which dissolves into a dry, painful cough.

"Mr. Stark, wait don't say anythingletmegetyousomewater. Ehh Morgs waithereonesecond" Peter runs off.

"Daddy, you're awake"

Tony turns his head and sees her standing there. He can see the tears almost falling, and feels like he could cry. She takes a step closer. Tony tries to move his arms again. They're starting to feel less like lead. She's crying now.

"Morgan"

"Mr. Stark I've got water!"

Peter puts the water down on a table next to the bed and starts looking for around. He evidently finds it, as the bed starts rising so Tony is almost sitting up. Tony can see him practically vibrating.

"Peter, slow down" his voice sounds awful, but at least he can get the words out.

"Mr. Stark? Yeah, uh, okay, I can do that"

He picks Morgan up and puts her on the bed. She promptly curls into his side and Peter holds the glass to his mouth. Water feels amazing and his throat hurts less. Peter puts the glass down and there comes the sound of footsteps. A lot of footsteps? No, one person. Running. Morgan pulls his arm around her.

"Harley" They say it at the same time.

"Well that's not at all creepy" he stops next to the bed "Mr. Stark..."

"Hey kid"

He doesn't answer and Tony realises it's because Harley is crying.

"It's okay. I'm fine" he tries to laugh but just manages a cough. Peter immediately presents him with a glass of water and Tony realises that he is also crying.

-ooooo-

"HEY KID!"

Tony immediately opens his eyes to see Harley and Peter fall off the bed.

"You're not supposed to be in here! What do you think you're doing?"

Peter tries to stand up, but falls again, having reccieved a rather rude awakening. Harley fares better and helps him up.

"We..."

"Mr. Stark.."

Peter and Harley start trying to explain at the same time and trail off, still not fully functioning.

"My daddy's awake now, so he can come home"

"Your what... He's not supposed... I mean.."

"I'm not supposed to what?"

Peter and Harley sit near the foot of the bed and Tony sees the doctor. He is staring at them, mouth opening and closing as he tries to think of something, anything to say.

"Daddy? "

"Yeah baby?" Morgan's face is dead serious.

"He looks like a fish."

"He does doesn't he" Tony keeps a straight face while the boys try to follow suit.

"I'll inform Mrs. Stark right away... Sir"

And the doctor dashes out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Harley are sharing the single sofa in the room. Morgan having refused to move from where she tucked herself into Tony's side, is nodding and trying to keep her eyes open, and Pepper is pacing. They all know that Pepper pacing is a "very not good thing".

When Pepper arrived she scolded Morgan for extortion, Peter for bringing her and Harley for not stopping them. The exact extent of that scolding was little more than telling them off for sneaking in without telling anyone. Then proceeded to kiss Tony and cry - in that order.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am waiting for the doctor to arrive so I can have a very polite discussion with him."

"That's good. We should always be polite. Right daddy?"

"That's right, angel"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah"

"Can I get a fish?"

"Sure Morgs, I'll get you as many fish as you want. We have to ask Mommy first though ".

Tony looks at Pepper, who has stopped pacing and is watching someone through the blinds. She turns around and looks at Morgan and Tony.

"Honey you need to eat something. Harley, Peter, you both should eat as well. There's a cafeteria upstairs and a couple restaurants across the street." She hands Harley a couple notes, "Get whatever you guys want okay"

"Thanks Pepper" Harley holds out his hand, "come on squirt let's go"

"I want to stay with Daddy" Morgan's voice wobbles the tiniest bit.

"I know, but you need to eat and we'll bring something back for him as well, okay? I bet the old man's hungry"

Tony rolls his eyes at Harley who is sporting a cheeky grin.

"We can get cheeseburgers and milkshakes, your favorite yeah?" Peter sounds like he would rather not leave either, but he knows well enough when to do as Pepper says without questions.

Harley mouths a thank you to him as Morgan detaches herself from Tony's side and slides off the bed.

She hold her arms out and Harley picks her up and puts an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"We'll be back in say 45 to an hour. You want anything in particular?"

"Anything's fine, thanks Harls. Take your time, okay" Pepper smiles at the three.

"I personally would love a cheeseburger or two." Tony leans back into the soft pillows, "now go on, get outta here. Pepper needs to yell at someone ... that isn't me"

"You got it boss. Right kids, let's go get some food!"

Harley marches them out of the room and he and Peter exchange a glance of pity for the doctor they see walking towards the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kids ... Really, I'm only like barely a year younger than you Harley"

Peter glared at the offending party who had Morgan siting on his shoulders.

"Can you drive yet?"

"I've got a learners ... Was supposed to get the actual thing before all of this, and well..."

"Can't drive, still a baby. Isn't that right Morgs?"

Morgan nods and grins at him, and Peter tries to increase the intensity of his glare.

"You both can't team up against me, it's unfair."

They laugh and Peter decides that the glaring is not going to obliterate them, or at the very least make them stop and opts for ignoring them.

-ooooo-

Pepper turns to face the doctor stepping into the room and directs the full force of her glare at him.

" Doctor Swift"

Tony sees the man shrink into himself the smallest bit and smirks.

"Am I correct in my understanding that you were not actively monitoring my husband's condition, and thus were incapable of contacting me as soon as he regained consciousness." Pepper turns towards Tony. "And that there is absolutely no security or protocol observed here-"

"Mrs P-"

"I am not quite finished Doctor."

The man seems to shrink into himself even further. Tony has been on the receiving end of Pepper's you-screwed-up-and-are-going-to-pay-for-it "talks" and feels a slight twinge of pity for the him.

"Now, as I was saying. Your lack of protocol observation and security allowed not one, but three children to enter this room without an adult present. And not only did they enter, but they entered unnoticed. Do you understand what this means, doctor?"

He swallows nervously before trying to answer.

" Well, Mrs, uh.. Mrs-" he trails off as he sees Tony shake his head, realising that the questions was rhetorical.

" It means, doctor, that whoever is running this hospital is incapable of doing so in a competent manner and thus should not be allowed to continue functioning in such a capacity."

"Mrs Potts-"

"Stark"

"Sorry?"

"Mrs. Stark, not Potts"

"Damn right" Tony tries to reach for the glass on the stand. The beeping on the heart monitor increases. He tries again.

"Tony!" Pepper turns around following the doctor's gaze.

-ooooo-

"Peteeyy"

"Peeete"

As they step into the restaurant Peter glances at the co-conspirators. They are sporting matching pouts and puppy dog eyes.

"What?"

He looks back at the line they are now standing in. There's not too many people and the line is moving at an okay pace. He fishes Morgan's shades out of his backpack and hands them to her before finding his own pair. The trio were already wearing caps, and now were in complete "Avengers incognito mode", as they had dubbed it.

"Come on Pete, enough sulking", Harley grins at him.

"Yeah, we can get ice cream if you talk to us again". Morgan looks down at him, and even though he has yet to look at them Peter knows they haven't changed their expressions at all. He sighs.

"I'll make you a deal"

Looking at them now Peter can see they're paying attention. One might even say they look serious.

"If Harley let's me drive the next time we go somewhere"

Peter can feel Harley rolling his eyes at that.

"I'll buy us all ice cream"

He smiles at Harley who is now glaring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pep, I can't move it at all"

The beeping of the heart monitor, although less so than moments before, is uncomfortably frequent.

Pepper places a hand on Tony's cheek and turns to look at the doctor again.

"Do I need to remind you to inform Miss Maximoff and Miss Udaku that their patient is awake, or did you at least manage that on your own?"

The doctor mumbles something, turning a shade of pink and dashes, stumbling out of the room.

Pepper glares after him for a moment, and returns her gaze to Tony.

-ooooo-

" That is cheating Parker"

"No, I think its pretty fair. And Morgan really wants ice cream. Don't you?"

He looks up at her, and she nods enthusiastically. Harley adjusts his grip on her legs. He sighs.

"Fine you win. But wipe that shit eating grin off your face, no need to rub it in"

"Shit!"

"Morgan! No!"

"Shit!"

She giggles.

"Pepper's gonna have my head"

"Two scoops of ice cream?"

"You know, Tony warned me about this before ... You're a regular extortionist aren't you?"

"Daddy likes that word.. And ice pops"

Harley sighs again and Peter laughs.

"You two suck."

He lifts Morgan off his shoulder and holds her out to Peter.

"Here, take your traitor and begone from my presence"

Peter laughs again and takes Morgan, setting her on the ground, and grabs her hand to stop her from disappearing.

-ooooo-

"Tony, you're awake"

Wanda looks like she could cry.

"Not looking too bad yourself"

"Hello colonisers."

Shuri walks in and nods at them in greeting. She glances around the room.

"Where are my charts, and scans? Why is there nothing in here?"

"I'll pretend that didn't hurt".

She rolls her eyes at Tony and turns to Pepper and Wanda.

"I've been put of the country for the week" Pepper looks ready physically fight the doctor.

"I was not informed of anything., and in all honesty I don't know what a regular hospital room should look like" Wanda looks at the floor.

"The checks I could do did indicate that his body was repairing. And I helped it along a bit, with... uh.. well " She lets some red wisps dance around the room.

"White people! I'm using my tech on this... None of their stuff"

Shuri taps a bead on her bracelet.

Almost instantly a man steps into the room holding a sleek black case. Shuri takes it from him and he leaves.

-ooooo-

"Huh"

"What?"

Peter and Morgan look expectantly at Harley, who is staring at his phone screen.

"Nothing" Harley frowns at his phone and sends off a message.

"That doesn't seem like nothing"

"Maybe he has a girlfriend" Morgan smiles up at Harley, who tips her cap down over her face.

"Hey!"

Harley laughs. They're almost at the front of the line so he turns to his companions.

"So what do y'all want?"

-ooooo-

"So, Mr. Stark, can you feel anything on your right side?"

Shuri lifts his arm and lightly pokes it. Tony tries to move it, obviously annoyed at being manhandled. Shuri pokes his leg.

"Ouch ? I can feel stuff... I just can really move my arm, or my leg properly" he grimaces, hating that he can't do anything about his condition.

"Okay, that's good."

"Good?"

"It's less damage than we", Shuri gestures to herself and Wanda, "initially thought."

"It also means that we should be able to completely reverse the damage done. Your body was not designed to hold excessive amounts of energy."

"You could barely survive as a conductor for it"

Pepper grips his left hand tighter. Tony gently squeezes it in response.

"I'm here Pep, it's gonna take a lot more than a few shiny stones to take me out"

Pepper looks at him. Tony is rendered speechless seeing the tears in her eyes.

"That's the thing Tony, you almost did die."


	5. Chapter 5

The room stills.

"Tony, you almost died."

He feels so guilty looking at her. Pepper, his rock. Always so straightforward and sensible, not one to let her emotions get the best of her. Seeing her like this breaks his heart more than he can explain.

He brings his left hand up to her face and rests it gently on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I really am Pepper"

He wipes away a tear that was making its way down her cheek.

"I'm back now, and I promise you I am not going anywhere."

He offers her a small smile, and she returns it.

Shuri and Wanda stop the setting up of the equipment, not wanting to unduly disrupt them.

"Mrs Potts!"

The doctor colors pink again, realizing he interrupted something.

"I, uh, there's some people, here uh...to see Mr. Stark"

"I belive she told you it's Mrs. Stark. Or if you prefer, you can call me Mr. Potts, doctor..."

"Swift, the one responsible for failing to provide the proper care for my patient." Shuri walks over to the doctor.

"You sir should not be running this place you call a hospital. Is there a reason nothing I left orders for has been done?"

"He did not belive that Mr. Potts" Wanda smiles at Tony, before focusing again on the doctor "would regain consciousness. He is only doing this for the money, it makes no difference to him if someone dies or not"

The doctor squirms, and everyone present knows that Wanda is right.

-ooooo-

"And we'll have two cheeseburgers with chips for takeaway, thanks"

"That'll be 35 50"

Harley hands him a bill.

"You can keep the change man."

Harley looks at where Peter and Morgan are sitting as he steps into the collection queue. They are absorbed in their discussion so he takes his phone out again and frowns. There's no reply to the message he sent earlier. Of course it could be nothing, but then again what if it is something. Harley shakes his head and puts his phone back in his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eat up squirts"

Harley places the tray on the table and Peter and Morgan take their burgers.

"When are we getting ice cream?"

"You haven't even started eating your burger and you want ice cream?"

"Yes" Peter and Morgan answer at the same time.

"Y'all impossible. You know that"

Harley rolls his eyes "At least finish your burger before thinking about ice cream"

Morgan sticks her tounge out at him.

"Eat the burger and I'll get you two ice creams"

-ooooo-

The machine beeps softly, almost lost in the gentle rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, indicating the scan is complete.

Shuri looks at the results and frowns.

"Wanda, come look at this"

"What is it?" she looks at the projection coming from Shuri's bracelet.

"I was right ... This is going to take a lot of work"

"But we can do it? " worry laces her question.

"Yes we can. But not here"

"We can go to Stark tower, or home" Pepper stands up, still holding Tony's hand.

"Or we go to Wakanda where I have all my equipment"

Pepper walks to where Shuri and Wanda are poring over the results.

"Wakanda?"

"Yes. It's at least 3000 times better than this place"

Pepper takes a deep breath. "Okay, Wakanda it is then." she turns around "Tony?"

There is no reply and Pepper feels her heart stop for a moment.

"He needs to sleep" Shuri looks at the monitor, "we should let him be for now"

Pepper lets out a small sigh

"I'll stay here till they get back. I can ask Happy to drop you off where every you need to be"

The unsaid 'thank you' hangs in the air that is already charged with emotion.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you, my brother is waiting for me." Shuri taps her bracelet and the equipment starts folding in on itself. "He owes me and Okoye Starbucks"

Pepper nods, "Alright. Wanda?"

"I'll wait here with you. You should get some sleep as well. You haven't been getting enough"

It's a statement, not a question and Pepper offers a weak smile.

"I haven't been able to..."

"I know. At least you have him back" the last part is almost whispered, and Wanda looks at the floor.

-ooooo-

"Harley"

"Yeah?"

Peter rolls his eyes, "Don't yeah me. What's going on?"

"Nothing?"

Morgan is intently studying the array of ice creams behind the glass.

"Harley"

Peter gives him that look and he sighs.

"It's nothing major really, I swear. Pepper's just not looking at her phone. It's unlike her, but I doubt there's anything seriously wrong. If there were she'd call?"

"Okay.. So that's half of it"

"Tony's heartbeat just sped up a lot, for a bit. It's back to normal now, or the last time I checked it was. I know its probably nothing.."

He trails off and looks at Peter "I just.."

"It's okay, I know. And I'm sure if anything were to actually happen Mrs. Stark would call us."

"The blue one!"

Morgan's triumphant declaration brings them both back to the present.

"The blue one what?"

"The blue one please?"

Peter gives her a nod and a smile.

"One double scoop of, 'the blue one' and two double scoop rocky Road please"

"That all?"

Harley nods.

"That'll be 15"

Harley exchanges the money for the ice creams and hands them to Peter. Morgan holds her arms out expectantly and he lifts her up, settling her on his shoulders once again.

Peter hands her the ice cream "Try not to drop on him... But if you happen to have a small accident I see no -"

"Don't listen to him Morgs, he's a bad influence."

"I'm offended Harley, that you could ever say something like that. And here I thought we were friends"

"He's a bad influence who will be carrying you if you drop on me"

Morgan laughs as they walk out of the shop and Peter sticks his tounge out at Harley, who very graciously returns the gesture.


	7. Chapter 7

The room is quiet. Tony is sleeping, he looks at peace to Wanda who is sitting on the couch. Pepper is asleep as well, her head on his chest where she can hear his heart beating.

Wanda looks up from her phone as the trio walk in and puts a finger to her lips before nodding towards the resting pair.

Seeing them Harley lets out a soft sigh. It's been too long, he thinks, too long since he's seen them at ease, relaxed.

Morgan looks ready to join them. Harley had suggested, prompted by Wanda, a small detour to the nearby playground/park before they returned.

"There's a burger and chips for you if you'd like" Peter holds out the smaller of the two bags he is carrying.

Having been updated on the situation by Wanda they stopped to get her something to eat on their way back from the park.

"Thank you." Wanda takes it from him, and he sets the other one on the table next to the bed.

Morgan squirms, and Harley sets her on the bed and takes her shoes and socks off for her. He tucks them into her shoes and tucks them neatly under the bed as Peter picks up the jacket she threw on the floor and hangs it over the back of the chair.

Wanda looks at the pair of them.

"If you've got anywhere you need to be, Happy's here. If not do you want the couch?"

"We're fine thanks"

Harley takes a blanket and spreads it on the floor, next to the wall, sitting cross legged on it. Peter joins him, lying down and using Harley's leg as a pillow.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Peter's voice is soft, and uncertain.

"He will be, he's strong." Wanda is also quiet, but sure.

"And stubborn" Harley closes his eyes. "If he wants something, no thing's gonna stop him"

-ooooo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter  
> I'm trying to figure out an update schedule, if y'all have any suggestions I'd love to hear them  
> this fic is crossposted on Fanfic.net and Wattpad


	8. Chapter 8

The next day...

"Well you look great. Did you stay up marathoning Star Wars again?" Ned looks at Peter and waits for a response.

"Don't be ridiculous. It was clearly Harry Potter "

"You're both wrong" Harley sits down next to Peter. "We were having a Disney marathon"

"And by we you mean Morgan didn't want to sleep?" MJ looks up for a brief second before returning to her sketch.

"Harls... How are you still functioning like a functional... Human?" Peter blinks and looks at Ned. "I passed out somewhere around Arendell freezing over. I wake up and Morgan's asleep and he," Peter gestures at Harley, " he was pretending to be Obi Wan. And apparently the couch was the high ground."

"Yes, well, I just go so into the character, y'know"

"We know. I still have that video of you fighting Kylo" Ned looks at Peter and they fail at completely holding back their laughter.

"That fall was truly in character"

"One day when I'm a famous actor y'all going to be begging for my autograph. And the only one who will get one is MJ, because she believes in me."

"I belive in you completely" MJ nods her agreement.

-ooooo-

"So, I'm going to Wakanda?"

"Princess Shuri belives that it's the best option"

"And she's not wrong you know. Wakanda's technology is better... Their nanotech is incredible!"

"You can have your tech geek out later babe, after they work their magic"

"Yes ma'am" Tony gives her a two finger salute.

"You're impossible, you know that" Pepper fondly rolls her eyes

"Nah, hon, I'm Iron Man"

"Tony"

"Pepper"

"Morgan" Both the adults turn to face the doorway of the bedroom.

Morgan runs straight to the walk-in cupboard and dissapears inside.

"Morgan!?"

Happy runs past the door. Tony and Pepper exchange a look. Happy reappears at the door.

"Tony, Pepper" he takes a moment to breathe. His suit is ruffled and there is a leaf in his hair.

"Haven't seen her at all Hap"

Happy walks straight in and goes to the cupboard.

He opens the door and Morgan shoots out. She scrambles onto the couch where her parents are sitting and wedges herself inbetween them and sticks her tongue out at Happy.

-ooooo-

An hour later they are still on the couch, and Morgan is animatedly debating Frozen and the validity of Anna and Kristoff liking each other.

"But Kristoff falls in love with Anna even though he just met her"

"That is true" Pepper nods her head.

"And Hans loved Anna. But something made him not love her"

"Maybe Hans didn't actually love her, and was pretending the whole time?"

"I think it was the trolls"

Pepper and Morgan look at Tony. Morgan with genuine curiosity and Pepper with a really, Tony? expression.

"Yeah, the trolls want Anna to fall in love with Kristoff so they can gain some sort of control in Arendell . I mean they do say they'd get the fiance out of the way"

Morgan's eyes light up

"What if Hans still loves her. But the trolls made him say mean things to Anna"

Pepper laughs, "Tony, you spend too much time looking at Disney theories"

There's a soft knock at the door. The three occupants of the room look up at Pepper's assistant. Morgan waves at her.

"So sorry to disturb you Mrs. Stark, but there's a matter that needs your attention right away."

"I'll be right there, thank you Summer"

Summer returns Morgan's wave and leaves.

"I've got to go save something or the other now" Pepper sighs, "I'll be back as soon as I can though. And you can tell me why Disney decided to call Frozen, Frozen"

"And I look at too many Disney theories?"

Pepper laughs. kisses him and Morgan and leaves the room.

-ooooo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think I've figured out a schedule, I'll upload a chapter on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday regularly and others in between or more than one if I've got more to put up..
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this chapter
> 
> and if there's anything you'd like to see / or have a oneshot request I'd love to hear it
> 
> till Saturday * tips hat*


	9. Chapter 9

"Daddy are me and Mommy coming with you?"

Tony looks up from his Stark Pad to his daughter. He hadn't thought about that. If anything he had been operating under the assumption that of course they'd be coming to Wakanda. Now that he actually thought about it he wasn't so sure.

" I don't know yet baby. Wakanda is very far away, and Mommy still has work here."

"But you can't leave again"

Tony's heart clenches hearing the desperation in her voice. It's just another reminder that he almost did leave her.

The sudden scream causes them both to jerk. Tony looks down at the Stark Pad and pauses the video they were watching.

"I won't be gone for long sweetheart. I'll be back before you know it. And if I have to stay a while then you and Mommy can come and visit, yeah?"

"And Petey and Harley too?"

"Of course baby. You can all come"

"I don't want you to go" Morgan climbs into his lap, carefully maneuvering around his arm held in a sling, and puts her head on his chest. Tony puts his arm around her.

"I know honey, I don't want to go either"

-ooooo-

"She could be Qui Gon's kid" Harley aims a kick at a stone lying on the side walk and misses.

"Grandkid maybe, great grandkid more likely"

"Makes sense, more than the theories saying she's a descendant of Obi Wan" Ned's eye roll is felt by his companions three.

"I don't see how people think she's Obi Wan's whatever. He loves rules."

"You mean loved" Peter looks at MJ in horror.

"MJ, don't hurt him like that. Hasn't he suffered enough?"

"Yeah MJ, listen to Ned" Harley pulls Peter into a hug, sort of. "He is a soft cinnamon roll that must be protected at all costs."

"It's fine, we're getting rid of her first and soon" Ned nods in the direction of MJ's house.

"Are you getting rid of me, or am I finally freeing myself of you?"

"Whatever would you do without us though?"

MJ smiles, "Later losers"

"Well, one down"

"Let's drop this one off at Stark Tower and then we can go to yours?" Ned looks at Peter.

"Yeah, May is still gonna be at work so we got free reign of the house"

"Y'all better do homework"

"Sir yes sir"

"The cheek of this one" Harley shakes his head, "keep an eye on him for me. Make sure he doesn't go all Spiderling till his homework's done at least"

"You got it boss" Ned salutes, ignoring Peter's protests.

"I'm right here you know"

-ooooo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Chapter 11 and onward for a bit are gonna be explaining how Tony survived and probably gonna be a bit angsty as well


	10. Chapter 10

"Tony? Morgan?" Pepper steps into the room. It's quiet.

There's no one in there, so Pepper steps out.

"Friday?"

"Yes, Mrs Boss?"

"Where are Tony and Morgan?"

"Boss and Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Stark are in the lab"

"Thank you Friday"

"Sure thing Mrs Boss"

Pepper walks to the elevator and stops. She turns around and heads to the stairs.

-ooooo-

"See you tomorrow?"

"What else is there for you to do with your life?"

"He thinks he's so funny"

Ned rolls his eyes, waves goodbye to Harley and starts walking, dragging Peter along.

"You have to finish at least half of your stuff before you even think about putting on that suit."

"But Ned..."

"But nothing, your Aunt and Mr. Stark will have your ass if you don't"

"Yeah, I know. It's just... I don't know after everything that's happened, it's all different, but not."

-ooooo-

"Right, so you see cryogenics doesn't make much sense unless...?"

"He had the supersoldier serum"

"Bingo!" Tony smiles and taps her nose, causing Morgan to giggle.

"Mommy!" Morgan waves, catching sight of Pepper walking into the lab.

"How is my favourite genius doing?"

"Awesome"

"Brilliant"

Tony and Morgan answer at the same time.

"That is great" Pepper smiles and takes a seat at the lab table, currently projecting various cell simulations.

"How was work hon?"

"It was alright, the usual. There's going to be another company meeting in China next week."

"Busy bee"

"Daddy" Morgan tugs at Tony's jacket "we have to show Mommy now"

"Yes, yes we do"

"Show me...?"

"All in good time. Miss Stark would you kindly start the presentation"

Morgan giggles again, "Yes sir", and gives Tony a two finger salute.

"Well... Frozen was named Frosen because... Coz.. There was a" Morgan scrunches up her nose, trying to remember the word.

"Theory"

"A theory that the Disney man was frozen... Like Captain America and his friend. And the Disney people didn't like that everyone kept looking for.. "

"Proof"

"Proof that he was Frozen"

"So they made the movie Frozen, so that's all that comes up"

"But unless he was a super soldier, he wouldn't have survived if he was frozen."

"Because..?"

"Because?"

"Cause water expands when frozen and...?"

"And when you unfreeze them the cells are like a slushy. And he Disney man didn't have the super stuff to make him not be a slushy"

Morgan gives a little bow, concluding her presentation.

Pepper claps, "Absolutely wonderful Miss Stark, excellent research"

Morgan grins and holds out her arms ans Pepper picks her up and kisses her forehead.

"Sounds like you two have been busy bees as well"

"But of course, we have to have something to show for our combined genius"

"Well I think it's time for the geniuses to eat something. Shall we get pizza?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter  
> I think 11 is gonna be a bit of a longer one .. we shall see


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Pete"

Peter looks up from his chemistry homework at his best friend.

"Yeah"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Peter"

"Ned"

"I'm not kidding ... But if you actually don't want to talk about it, tell me and I'll drop it for today"

Peter looks back down at his work, then the wall, Ned, the window, and back to Ned who is still watching him.

"I don't know man. It's all so messed up. Like where do I even start"

"You know... The beginning is always a good place"

"Ha ha. Such a genius"

"I know I am, and it's validating hearing you say it, so thank you. Now talk."

"What do you want me to say?"

Ned looks at him.

"That it's all crazy and messed up and I don't know how to fix it and I left May alone for five years!" Peter looks back at the wall.

"Pete..."

"Ned I know what you're gonna say, that it wasn't my fault. But the thing is, it is. I went off into space, when Mr. Stark told me not to, and May didn't know what happened to me... And.." he chokes, cutting off the rest of the sentence.

"Fair enough. I was also gone for five years though. Me and my mom."

"I'm sorry" Peter looks back at Ned and his eyes are watering.

"Pete, it's gonna be okay, you know that?" he puts an arm around his shoulders.

"I know it, like in my head, but it doesn't feel like it. You know?"

"Yeah, I know"

-ooooo-

Your Highness?"

"Shuri. We are not at a formal event." Shuri wrinkles her nose, "or with my mother" she smiles.

"Okay then. Shuri." Wanda smiles at her, "how long do you think it's going to take to heal Tony's arm?"

"As of now it's difficult to say exactly how long. The effects of that experimental stuff he put in himself could be unpredictable. So we wait until Friday to start" .

"He didn't want to leave them again so soon you know."

Shuri glaces at Wanda who shrugs, "I can feel what you're thinking, almost hear it."

She looks directly at the brunette, who looks almost sheepish, "I'm trying to ignore it, but your thoughts are just very loud right now"

Wanda sounds as if she's expecting to be executed.

"Huh. So how does it work?"

"What?"

"You hearing my thoughts or feeling them" Shuri waves her hand "How does it work?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this wasn't longer coz i felt was better split into two chapters ...
> 
> Also if anyone wants to help beta this please send me a PM
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter xxx


	12. Chapter 12

"It, uh..." Wanda is taken slightly aback by the question.  
Shuri is watching her, intrigued.  
"It's like I can sense the vibes you're giving off…? But, uh more intensely than most people can...?"  
"Are you telling me or asking me?" Shuri laughs "If you're willing, may I try and figure out how your," she pauses to insert air quotes "vibe sensor works?"  
"Um, yeah I suppose so..."  
"Brilliant!" Shuri hops off the table she had been sitting on "I'll see you at supper!"  
"Bye," Wanda gives a small wave as Shuri walks away, making a mental note to thank her brother for always bringing back interesting white people. They all seemed to have something worth investigating. Well, almost all of them.

  
-ooooo-

  
"How do you manage it all?" Peter doesn't look up from his chemistry equation as he asks the question.  
"Well, one day at a time I guess. It's slow going. Especially with my dad and sister who went through hell it seems. ." It kinda helps that I have my mom. Evens things out I guess." Ned looks at Peter curiously, wondering where exactly this was going.  
Peter sighs and turns to look up at Ned.  
"I know it's not my fault and everything," he rolls his eyes, " but I still feel so guilty. I mean May went five years without knowing what happened to me. And then Mr. Stark almost died... And I should have been better... Stronger..."  
"Pete," Ned cuts him off, "this was all so much bigger than you. It was never your job to stop it."  
Peter's eyes are watery and he drops his head to rest on Ned's shoulder. "You're the best you know that?"  
"Mmhmm," Ned pats his head.  
"Thanks man, I love you,"  
"I know," Ned is sporting a Cheshire-like grin.  
Peter lifts his head, eyes wide with mock horror. "I cannot believe you just Solo'd me! You know what? I'm retracting it... You suck!"

-ooooo-

Later that night, Tony and Pepper sit on the couch, watching quietly as Morgan sleeps.  
"Pep, how are we gonna work this out? Me going to Wakanda and all? You're busy with running the company and I would rather not leave you and Morgan."  
"And she doesn't want to be away from you. She's wanted to check up on you every day for the last two months, even during the French conference. The wonders of a different continent distracted her for three days, and even then she asked about you every night."  
" Tony takes Pepper's hand, "You could change it to a conference call."  
"Hhmm," she sighs, leaning unto him.  
"I mean, the China meeting," he clarifies, "You could Skype them. I mean, the world was ending a while ago…"  
"True," she smiles, "I'll propose it tomorrow."  
They lapse into silence again, both comforted by the other's presence.  
"Hey Pep?"  
"Yeah?" she shifts, finding a more comfortable position.  
"I love you," Tony pulls her even closer. Wanting to hold her as tight as possible.  
"I love you too, Tony," Pepper says as she presses a kiss to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the wait for this, life's been a bit hectic with exams and stuff currently for me  
> In other news, there's a new update schedule I'll post a chapter every Wednesday and Saturday  
> And thank you to Trekkiehood for beta'ing  
> hope y'all enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

"So it turns out, Tony Stark won't be leaving his family behind after all!"  
Wanda looks up from the book she is reading and sees Shuri standing in the doorway.  
"He is coming, as planned on Friday and so are Mrs. Stark and his kid."  
"That will be good for him. He shouldn't be alone." Wanda is almost too soft to hear and Shuri gives her a slightly confused look.  
"I've..." Wanda's face twists for a moment, and Shuri cannot place the emotion. "Nevermind. Does he know about Natasha? And Steve?"  
"Not as far as I know." Shuri shrugs, allowing the topic to be changed.  
"Hopefully Pepper tells him before he gets here."  
Shuri nods, but doesn't say anything.  
"You'll like Morgan," closing her book, Wanda stands up. "I'll see you later Shuri."  
Shuri nods in response and waves goodbye wondering what had caused not just one, but two rapid changes in topic.

-ooooo-

"Steve?"  
"Mm..."  
"Steve."  
"Yea?"  
"Leave it Barnes, he's not paying attention."  
"I know." he shoots his companion a glance "STEVE!"  
Steve whips his head up and glares at the duo sitting on the rock next to him. The super soldier looks down at the sketch book and picks up his pencil again. This time however he does not set the pencil to paper, but opts to launch it at his oldest friend. Being prepared, Bucky shifts slightly resulting in one rather annoyed Samuel Wilson.  
His concentration disrupted for now Steve sighs. "Yes?" he gives Bucky and Sam a very pointed look, "I am listening".  
Sam holds up his hands while Bucky just rolls his eyes.  
"About time too ya punk. This is serious stuff here!" Bucky pauses and looks at Sam.  
"Oh? Right, so, um, Tony pulled through. Woke up on Sunday apparently."  
Steve just looks at the pair of them lost for words.  
"And," Bucky picked up where Sam paused, "he's coming here on Friday."

-ooooo-

"Tony?"  
He looks up at Pepper's serious tone. She sounds even more serious than usual, which with the last couple weeks is saying something. "Yeah, hon?"  
She sits on the couch next to him and he puts down the Stark Pad, dismissing the holograms that had been projected about the lab.  
Pepper swallows hard, "There's no easy way to say this."  
Something in her tone causes Tony to stiffen.  
"Steve's in Wakanda."  
"Pep, you were getting me worried for a bit there" he cuts her off in relief, air rushing back into his lungs.  
"I didn't finish," she winces ever so slightly, "Barnes and Wilson are there with him."  
"Oh," his chest tightens. "Well..." he trailed off.  
"His Highness assured me that you won't have to see them if you would rather not." she assured him.  
"Huh? Oh, no... I should, I should see them" Tony looks unsure, but his voice is firm.  
"Okay, I'll inform His Majesty. Do you want a meeting arranged, or shall we leave it to chance?"  
Tony pauses a moment, considering the implications of both scenarios. Finally, he shrugs, "Leave it to chance I think."

-ooooo-

Peter can feel them watching him, staring at him. It feels like they are going to burn holes through him. He would rather be anywhere but here, anywhere…well, almost anywhere. Not the spaceship. Not the planet. That planet. A wave of panic crashes over him and he is back there. Where Mr. Stark was stabbed. The snap. The pain. Burning. Except it wasn't quite burning. It was worse. Worse than that time the building fell on him. Worse than the fire. It was excruciating. It was how he imagined the Cruatuis Curse felt.  
"No, no, no.! Don't want to go! Please no !" His lungs are on fire.  
"-eter?"  
"Pete-!"  
"Pet- rker!"  
Everything sounds dull, far away. He can't focus.  
"No! Not again!" he can't breathe.  
Someone is shaking his shoulders. He can't tell who.  
"Pete!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the messed up update schedule  
> exams are done for me on Monday so next week will be better   
> hope y'all have a lovely weekend


End file.
